Espanola
The Espanola is a nation that Revolutionized from the Spanglish Empire. Espanola is a Medium size nation that has been involved in serious and deadly wars to protect it self from any attackes that are willing to colonize this nation. This nation has some of the most nationalism in the world. Government : Espanola has a two branch governmant, each branch has sects under theme. The two branches can overpower the other. President: The president has the power to enforce and Control of the armed forces. He can veto any laws created by The House, and also override judgement in The House. The President is the head of all organization includin separation of the Army. The Presidents deal with international affairs and universal affairs. A new president can be voted into power by the citizens that are alligable to vote and they have to be citizens of Espanola. The president can be kicked out of the presidency if judge of the house find him guilty of any action. The President Today is Zenith Deno and he has done a very good job running the nation. There are only 20 Presidents in the History Of Espanola. Presidents 1. Santigo Rodriguez 2. Fausto Dejesus 3. Theador Gente 4. Leoner Castello 5. Francisco De jesus 6. Fausto DeJesus II 7. Christopher Kings 8. Santigo De Los Caballeros 9. George Bella 10. Dr. Hills 11. Truhijo locim 12. Mao Rodriguez 13. San Tribi 14. Kiko Rojo 15. Ser Rey 16. Zenith Deno 17. Faustino Gill 18. Contri Jullo 19. Dela Rey 20. Zenith Deno The House: The house are the representitives of the cities and states of Nation. They control and manege the law, they also help enfoce it by giving judgement to every criminal or non-criminal. The Hose also only have ten seats ech person responsible for a duty in the country, Like National bank, economic problems and president Budget. Military :The Military of Espanola in consist of 4 branches, The Marines, The Army, The Navy, The Air Force. : :The Marines: Are the first ones to go overseas, They are the conqustadors, They conquer the land they are droped, they are the mission. : :The Army: Are the main group, Consist of over 15,000 active units. There are the group that acually do the battles and are the once that die the most in battle. they are the people that give there lives for this nation. : : Navy Are the main water fighters. Before used to blockaid a small nation that were a great threat to the nation. Over 1,000 Ship in use. :The Air Force: Consist of over 2,000 Planes and fighter jets and Bombers. They are used in lightning strikes to surprise the opponent. History :::When in contol of the Spanglish Empire the people of the little island were mad at the Spanglish Empire for only allowing one religion to control the peoples whole way of life. The people rebelled but were usually stoped by the strong Spanglish forces. The Men that wanted to get rid off the control of the Spanglish nation, created a club Called Los Revolutionarios, because of the spanglsh language they adopted the Spanish language originated from Spain. The men and there society awaited for the right moment when the army of the spanglish empire were weak. At the Pheniolix war between The pheonix Empire and the Spanglish empire, that weakend the number of soldiers on the little island. The Revolusionarios decided to attack and throw out any spanglish soldiers on the island. The Revolusionarios succedded in their attempt to revolutionized and take control of the island. The new nation was called Espanola after Spain. :::The new nation created a constitution called, La Constitusion Epanola. This Revolution angered the Spanglish King, The Spanglish King asked parliament if he can send soldiers to take over the Island once again, but was denied because The Spanglish Empire just won a war with another nation. :::The nation of Epanola created a big army to conquer more lands around it and ussually the nation succeded. Except one time when the Spanglish Empire decided to inconvene in the conquering of another land. The Espanola became one of the top army ever to hav for at least 100 years. War History :::The greate civil war was between the Democradic side of the nation and people who wanted a Communist nation. The nation of the Espanola Slipt for centuries but with help of Thei allied The Espanola Democracy side took down the Communist of Espanola, and the whole nation gave its way to the Parliament of Espanola. The Atlantic War : The Espanola was involeved in the Atlantic war, it was a great war that took place on the coast lines and in the oceans of the atlantic ocean. The Easpanola joined the Allies verus the African powers. The Espanola took down two nations in the coastline of Africa with the Marines of the nations, then took the seas with the great South American Empire. The Ships of the Espanol, France, Enlgand and The Spanglish Empire took down the South American Empire that had a very strong Navy, The allies won by that 1% chance. The war then took place in the South American Nation of Brazil, Lots of Espanoles Soldiers died in battle. but the Army of Espanola and Spain took over the land coquered by the South American Empire. The war then went to Europe. The land of Greece was over taken by The South African Empire, but The Spanglish Empire ended up Destroying the Site of the Empire. The Espanoles And The Marines of The Spanglish Empire whent with the, The Marines of both nations took over the capital of The South American Empire, Ending the Atlantic war. Category:Nations